Basically True blood, but different people
by TheLaurenInTheHat
Summary: Anna is a a Dhampyre (half vampire, half human) and in the pleasant town of Millbury, everything seems pleasant till a new vampire comes into down. Dhampyre blood is pretty much a drug in society and anybody will do what they can to get a hold of it meaning she's reluctant to get to know anybody, but she finds herself drawn into mess in the form of vampires.Review for next chapter!
1. Chapter 1-Anna

**Standard procedure -** Anna

'**You're late.'  
**receiving a text with those words from your boss was never a good thing, in-fact, if my boss wasn't a childhood friend, I would've panicked and rushed, but instead I took a good few moments to yawn and stretch, and too embrace the piercing sunlight that reached through my bright yellow curtains. Don't get me wrong, I respect my boss and also my good friend Mark, and I appreciate the job allot, but he knows that when I do turn up to work I sure as hell is the best worker around.

My name is Anna McCarthy. I am 22 years of age, although you wouldn't think so. Don't get me wrong, I am mature, and have responsibilities. I am independent and sensible, and ask anybody else I can sure as heck stick up for myself. I'm 5'ft 7 and graced with curves and a slim body, and I'm not so bad in the backside and boozem area I can assure you. I have long brown curly hair, with a fringe that always being pushed back. My skin s sort of pale but it's a nice pale. It's kind of glowing and without one blemish. My eyes are emerald green; if I had to choose they would be my favourite feature. I'm not normal either, in a way that not many people understand. I'm a mix of something special. I am half vampire to be exact.

I know it sounds weird and definitely unusual but here is a quick low down. About ten years ago, vampires became known to the earth. Of course it was a shock to us all. We have all been brought up on stories based on mythical creatures and then told not to believe in them, that they don't exist, that is why everybody was so sceptical of them. Vampires are basically like us, although they obviously can only come out as the nightfall's, even as the sun goes down but they're not as powerful, and they drink blood. I also know what you're thinking, do we just let them feed on us? Heck no. I guess the hospital or people themselves donate the blood, there is a big amount and it is sold everywhere now, in bars, clubs, shops, I'm still not used to it, but my father was a vampire and it is extremely rare that a vampire can have a child, in fact, it was un-heard of before me.

I've only ever seen two vampires, but it was the most exciting moments I'd ever had. The first time, I was on a bus back from the cinema one night, it was incredibly cold and chilly out that winters night. Fog and the bright moon kind of set up the cliché moment for that vampire to get onto the bus, but the fact that it was a girl, who looked about 16 made it less threatening or frightening, and definitely less cliché. The second time was when I was working. I work in a local cafe; it is very vintage and attracts all the youth to my dismay. A woman and a man came into the cafe, hand in hand, but only she ordered a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream, but the man ordered nothing. He was a short man, with bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes, and interacting with him was something I was excited for.  
'And can I get you anything?' I asked him, the smile on my face was huge; i was incredibly giddy as a child would be in a candy shop.  
'Do you sell blood?' that was the moment my theory on him being a vampire was confirmed and the smile grew so much, I felt the ache in my cheeks.  
'Yes, I shall be back with your drinks in a moment'.

I guess not a lot of vampires like the idea of coming to Millbury, but I don't blame them. This city isn't really exciting, it is more relaxed and cute and small. My house is a light cream coloured cottage next to the biggest field in Millbury and next to that is the main road splitting us up from the next town over and to the right of my house is the rest of Millbury. My street, Hardgrave drive is a close street; we all know everybody and get along with each other.

I live with my uncle Garry; he's in his late 40's, a strong and kind man who'd help anybody in town that needed it. He's known by everybody around town as the handyman and kind-hearted uncle who took in his lovely niece three years ago. And that is all true; he did take me in three years ago, right after my parent's accident.

I say accident, but it wasn't, I just sugar coat the whole thing, my parents were murdered on Thursday 21st of May 2009, a week after my nineteenth birthday. I happened to be out of the house that night, out for dinner with an ex-boyfriend, Alex and that is where I received the call. Getting home I wasn't allowed to go inside the house, I was told I wouldn't want to see and I trusted what the police said. Officer Barnes was a family friend, my parents were on the town council allot so Officer Barnes was very fond of me and my parents. An hour later, I was allowed inside, but by that time all that was left were the body bags being taken away which even then, Alex didn't let me stay to see that, as he practically carried me upstairs till it was all cleared away. It left me pretty 'damaged' as my uncle said as for the next few months I didn't have any real socialization with people, not even him. As time progressed I grew back to my formal self, well as much as anybody can when they're without parents. Sarah and Jim were their names, my uncle was Sarah's brother and till they passed, I was very close with him, spending allot of weekends with him and his old music band, even though the band didn't go anywhere, I always had an interest in it.

In regards to the murderers, as scary as it sounds, they're not to be found. I never wish dead on people but as far as they go, I hope they're no longer with us. I say murderers as plural because I find it hard to believe that any old human could take down two people, especially my dad being a very tall man. I definitely find it hard to believe that a human could do this, due to the evidence. It was said bite marks were left on my mum's arms and my dad's neck. But trust me, I am not wanting sympathy ever, I actually never bring it up, the only feeling I have towards it now is anger, and although I am not capable of being a harmful person I've thought about the moment I met my parents killers for the past few years now, it doesn't go well on their behalf.

Back to me being half vampire, I don't drink blood or have to stay in during the night. I eat human food and being awake in the day doesn't burn, although I am more powerful when the sun goes down. By that I mean, my powers are not so well during the day, my ability to hypnotise people, as i put it, isn't very long lasting or effective, but as soon as the sun goes down, it works a charm. A few people know I am half vampire, word gets around. When vampires came out of hiding ten years ago, it wasn't easy due to the fright and general judgement people had. 20% just didn't even acknowledge them, 50% started protests and riots to keep the 'demon's' out of our lives and the 30% remaining did their best to accept them and get along with them. I guess i was amongst the 30% considering I knew about them a couple of years before everybody else, my dad had to tell me why he wasn't allowed seeing me during the day and why he never ate dinner with the rest of us. My child life was far from normal but i accepted it as days passed. Obviously I am aware that it was a vampire that killed my parents but I'm not going to hate them all obviously.

In present day, I was continuing with my normal routine consisting of showering, putting my hair into a high pony tail and straightening my fringe. I put on my work uniform of a plain white blouse, high wasted black pleated skirt that came to above my knees to my uncle's dismay. I put on my ankle high brown flat boots, grabbed my shoulder bag and then raced downstairs, meeting my uncle at the dinner table.

"You know you were meant to be at work two minutes ago right?" he said as he tossed me an apple. I remembered the conversation we had last week about eating healthy, obviously that was kicking in now.  
"It only takes me 10 minutes to walk there, I'll speed walk, your fault for distracting me with movies last night!" I yelled in a joking way at him. And he mimed the words i just said back at me, moving his head in a dramatic way and making my voice sound whiney and completely unlike how I actually said it. I let out a sarcastic laugh and saluted him with the hand holding the apple and grabbed my keys with my free hand, making my way out of the house. I took a bite out of the big red apple in my hand, never being fond of apples i sneakily threw it in the compost bin, chewed the chunk of apple already in my mouth and then started my walk to arks. Originally it was just called 'Mark's' but due to the M on the sign falling down, it was temporarily called Ark's, i guess the name just stuck.

The journey to work was pleasant as always. I always end up saying hello to roughly seven people and in my rush I avoided long conversations with 3. Walking into Mill square, Mark was standing outside the cafe, arms crossed and staring right at me. Mill square was a cute little version of a town square, it had a library, our cafe, a hardware store owned by my uncle,and a few others, and the biggest oak tree I had ever seen was in the middle of it, it really was a cute sight to see. Mark on the other hand wasn't a sight to see in the slightest.

Mark was about 5'ft11 and likes to dress in jeans and pretty tight t-shirts that are always plain. He then wears cowboy looking boots and oddly enough he makes it work. He has jet black hair that was long, just reaching his shoulders and wavy and he scraped the fringe constantly out of his face. He always had stubble around his chin and his skin was tanned matching his dark brown eyes. He was an attractive man, but I had never thought of him in this way, after all, we have been friends since Garry opened the store across from his bar which was abo

I rushed around the fountain and around the people either sitting at benches or chilled out on the grass surrounding the tree.  
"I'm so sorry, but hey I am only 10 minutes late!" I said as I cowered away but gave him a hopeful smile. I then held out my arms as if to ask for a hug, it was the only way to say I was sorry that I knew worked with him.  
"It's a good thing we're friends, or I would've fired your ass by now Anna" he said as he scruffed my hair as if I was a child and then walked into the cafe as I followed. The cafe was all a brown colour with large maps and pictures the employee's have gathered in time, stuck all over the wall. Pictures and anything we've collected from being different places around the world, it made everything interesting and it brought up questions from customers which they all loved to hear. I often complained about how I had never travelled, apart from going to Disneyland in Florida when I was 6 and of course I don't have anything to show for it. I haven't gone away since, apart from camping out with a few friends in the field by my house. The only thing of mine on the wall was a photograph of me and mark, but i suppose that is better than nothing.

"Garth!" Okay, so i know my last name is McCarthy, but Garth sort of sounded like it and Lisa said I often reminded her of Garth, being awkward and like an alien with the opposite sex. I've never watched Wayne's world with her again after that. Lisa has been a good friend since a year ago and since then we've been extremely close, we just clicked. Lisa was 6ft and beautiful, and I wasn't just saying that because she's my friend, she was genuinely beautiful. Her long slender legs were perfect, her skin had no flaws, her shoulder length ginger hair emphasised her beautiful skin and her blue eyes were to die for. Her hair was always curled and it looked model material, it was no surprise she had big tips and a new man every month.

"Lisa! How's it been today, sorry I'm late" I apologized for the second time today as I wrapped the apron around the front of me, it tied around my waist and then covered the bottom half of me, it ended just above my skirt which was useful for when kids are being a mess around here.  
"No worries, I'm used to you being late, good thing Mark is in love with you, or you'd be outta here faster than last month's new employee".

Lisa was always making comments about me and Mark, she was the type of girl who didn't really believe in guys and girls being good friends, it was a good thing Mark was the only man friend I had. On another note, last months employee, Derek, lasted a day, if you count three hours as a day. It is January, so last year was one of the busiest we get and he couldn't handle the pressure. As we got back from lunch break he had left a note and his apron, we couldn't help but have a laugh about it.

I started work at three today, well quarter past three but who's keeping track, so i was to finish at nine, an hour before closing time luckily, i hated closing. I never understood why we closed at ten pm but surprisingly allot of people enjoyed a cafe late at night, so on Saturdays and Fridays we are open till 12. Of course we sell alcoholic beverages, wine really, we've also started to sell beer now, its slowly turning into a bar. You'd think we get trouble with the coffee drinkers and beer drinkers mixing but like I said, we are all friends here, we live together so we get along. Six o'clock, was when it got dark this time of year and that was exactly when trouble appeared in the form of vampires.

**I am knew at this so go easy on me. I have allot more chapters saved on my laptop but I thought I'd see how the first one goes down. Any True Blood fans will be happy to know that it is based on the books and show but the characters and personalities and plots are slightly different. Eric fans may also be happy to know that there is a very tall and attractive vampire based on Eric introduced soon. PLEASE review or rate my story and if I get even one piece of positive feedback I will post the second chapter straight away! The story does get better but obviously I had to spend some time introducing the characters. Don't be afraid to let me know on any confusions or issues you may have! Hope to hear from you soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unwanted guests - **Anna

I was pretty annoyed at myself that I didn't know how to react. Our second vampire ever in Ark's and I was sure as hell excited about it, i could feel my grin take over my face and my feet urging towards them, then i realized the nature of this small group. As the three came in slowly, they looked down at everyone of the customers. Not looking down due to height, but looking down as if they were superior. One knocked the mug out of a woman's hand and another shoved a man into another man but being smart they didn't retaliate. I looked closely at the three vampires as did everybody else, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. The man at the front, i assumed was the leader was about the same height as me but with pale skin and dirty blonde hair. He was wearing denim jeans and a short sleeved buttoned up yellow t-shirt and he wasn't attractive in the slightest. Behind him were two vampires I assumed were twins judging by the matching outfit and general appearance. They were two girls, both dark skinned and beautiful curly shoulder length hair that reminded me very much of a lions mane, they were both dressed in tight black mini skirts, knee high black boots and long sleeved shirts, one pink and the other yellow. I could've laughed at how ridiculous they all looked.

It took me a few moments to realise they were making their way to the counter, I was on the side the customers were on collecting drinks and i hated to admit, I was frightened of the 1 metre distance between me and the head honcho of these vampires. As he reached me he slammed a five pound note into my hand that he grabbed and looked into my eyes, they were a hazel colour with huge pupils that i couldn't help but stare at the entire time.  
"a bottle of blood please. A+." He laughed and returned to his two girls who looked like lost puppies in his absence.  
"Excuse me, if you'd like to be served please respect the surroundings and the people in it." i said without a hint of a shake or showing that I was pretty intimidated. As I went behind the counter and grabbed a bottle of a+ from the fridge, he was sat down at a table in the corner with the twins and just let out a mocking laugh. The music had started playing again and people went back to their conversations, but obviously the topic was focused on the new customers.

"Here you go, three pound fifty pence change, thank you" I set down his money and the bottle on a coaster on his table. 'please come back again soon' it said and I hated that coaster right about that time.  
"I say, what's your blood type?" I raised an eyebrow and simply crossed my arms and looked down at him.  
"I don't see how that is your business sir." I said tartly as I turned away on my heel and started to walk back to the counter but that wasn't the end of it.  
"Maybe we can make it my business." He said as he made a go at my backside as I tried walking away causing me to jump out of my skin and shriek.  
"Sir! I am going to ask you to leave now, this is a peaceful place and-"  
"I think we're being perfectly reasonable." He said, raising his hands and looking around as if he was trying to find an agreement from somebody but everybody tried to mind their own business and not get involved. Mark at that point, finally came to my rescue.

"Sir, you have caused one to many disruptions and I'm afraid we'd like you to leave now." Mark had this pleasant tone about him and although some people sound patronizing in these situations, he sounded calming and excellent.  
"And who are you? Has her man come to save her? She here is just making something out of nothing, you need to hire some new employee's you hear." He then shot up, his chair falling to the ground and marched out, with his silent twins closely following with their tiny steps.  
"We'll be back real soon." He said as he looked me up and down, in a way that made me shudder all over.

I picked the chair up and Mark rested his hand on my shoulder, i met his eyes and he smiled reassuringly.  
"And you've been wanting vampire customers? I can see why, they're delightful" Yes, Mr sarcastic had come out to play.  
"Oh alright, alright. I didn't know they'd be anti-social and deviant ones, they're not all like that Mark, and you know it." He shrugged to that and released his hand from my shoulder, making his way back to the counter.

By nine, I couldn't be happier and the contact with vampires i had tonight, changed my view on them but then again, three douche vampires don't mean a thing. The idea of getting home, taking a bath and watching a horror movie with Garry, or just having an early night was killing me and I couldn't get home fast enough. Running out of the town square and through two streets I came up to Hardgrave. I love my work, allot, i have no intentions of leaving anytime soon, but i also loved getting home and sleeping. My life wasn't very exciting, but by golly I loved it. Very often i got asked about being lonely. I hadn't had a boyfriend since...

My thoughts trailed off and I ended them there, without sounding like the depressed type, it was something that if I thought about allot, I would go back to my previous state. Opening the door, Garry was cooking dinner, he was often cooking late or early, to suit my working hours.  
"You're home, I'm making your favourite!" he shouted from the kitchen. When you enter our house, it had a big square hallway with dark wooden floor. The door to my left was to the kitchen, the door to my right was to the living room, the staircase started in the middle of my house and it was a big wooden circular staircase that forever was making me feel dizzy when i ran up it. I say my house is a cottage, it was a damn big cottage.

When he told me he was making my favourite, the image of macaroni and cheese took over my head, pushing out any other thought or mental image i previously had. The smile took over my face and i walked into the kitchen, my walk seemed more like a skip or a hop as i saw Garry plating out my food and putting it onto the table. The table was a huge dark wooden one, it looked old fashioned along with two red place mats on each end. We rarely ever had quests, but recently, Garry has had a woman around for dinner about three times.

I knew nothing about her, but Garry was like my dad, i was interested on who this potential new woman was and he would be sure to tell me as it got serious, and judging by how he looked at me while i ate and didn't even touch his food, it looked as if something serious was about to go down here. "What's up? Something happened?" the thought of bad news made my heart do laps in my chest, but he smiled and laughed as i put my fork down and waited for him to proceed with the conversation.

"Carla, the woman I have been seeing-"  
"ooo, Carla" i said in a mocking way. He shook his head in a mocking way and his cheeks turned a deep shade of embarrassment. I nodded and wanted him to continue again, i was going to listen now and i could tell we were having the conversation on where his relationship with her stood.

"Well, I just don't want things to be wierd you know. You're the daughter I never had, you know everything about me, I just feel i should, explain-" I guess I already broke the promise to listen to him.  
"Garry, in all seriousness, you don't need to explain, are you and her serious?" I said with a grin and after the red returned to his cheeks but darker again, he nodded and scratched his head. Smiles all around.  
"That's great then! I want you to move on, you haven't had a girlfriend in a year now, and she was an absolute-"  
"Hey! Sally was alright..." Sally was everything that i hated in a woman. She had fake boobs, blonde hair that were practically white and had a contrast with her black roots. Her mascara was layed on way too thick and she wore heels to go jogging with me and Garry, it was hilarious, only because she fell over too many times to count.  
"She was a bitch to say the least, and of course she wasn't with you for anything money related, no." i said. Sally tried to send me away after a week, saying that I am a nuisance and way too old to be living here, even after she found out about my parents, she went into questioning me about me not being sent for adoption. That was enough to bring Garry to his senses and get rid of her.  
"that is an understatement, but anyway!" we both shared a moment of laughter and it was moments like those that made me enjoy life and my surroundings.

"Oh! I almost forgot, a vampire came into-"  
"A vampire, were you hurt?" and this kind of ruined the nice moment we had, he was not only protective of me, but he also didn't really like vampires or had even got his head around the fact that they're alive. Well, not technically alive, but you get the gist of it.  
"Three actually, and no! Not all vampires are bad" he raised his eyebrows and eventually sighed.  
"So they were nice customers?" he said s he grabbed his fork and then finally tuck into the pasta and i pondered on telling him the nature of these vampires. They definitely weren't nice but i had spent so long trying to alter his view on them.  
"They were, demanding kind of, but they were not harmful, apart from the pushing of one customer. They left when told to though!" Quickly sliding that in on the end, i thought it would make it all better, sly move Anna.

"next thing they will be demanding blood. As long as you're alright, then it's fine. Who did they push?" i had to think back, as it was pretty crowded tonight, but i distinctly remember a yellow cap and big dark brown boots. The image of Garry's work friend, Darren sprung to mind. My uncle had the best hardware company, it linked into the hardware store across from Ark's. Gar's hands was the name of his company, it is pretty wierd but like I've said, he was always the helping hand for construction and designing.

"Darren from work." He laughed a little, obviously not taking it as bad as i anticipated and worried about.  
"It's Darren, he is a walking boulder, he would've been fine." We shared smiles at eachother and after finally finishing our dinner, i decided i was pretty much done for the day and caved in. After I showered and layed out on my bed, my towel soaking up the water, i thought about the conversation we shared. I don't think we got to the end of what he wanted to say, but if it was important he would tell me later, i thought. The comfort of short shorts and a baggy shirt that once belonged to your dad is amazing. Getting into bed and reading the next chapter of the sookie Stackhouse series worked a treat. Oh, Thank you Charlaine Harris, you brilliant woman.

My dream that night erased any belief that i fell asleep peacefully. My surroundings went from an empty white room, to having the walls ripped down to reveal a street full of explosions and turmoil. It was Hardgrave. My neighbours running for help, screaming in terror and my eyes set on Garry. In the middle of the disaster, screaming my name, looking directly into my direction but appearing not to be able to see me.

_I'm here_, i would shout repeatedly, only being a metre away from him, but due to the disaster occurring, the need to shout was definitely high.  
_RUN, _he replied although his trail of eyesight didn't lead me to believe he could see me yet. Before i could ask why i had to run, or what was even going on in the once peaceful town, reality stole me back.

I shot up and sat up, scraping my hair from my face and wiping the little sweat that was let out. I hadn't had a bad dream in a long time, and to break that long streak was a shock, it was frightening.  
"Don't be a moron." I said to myself, shaking myself off to go back to sleep, but as i rested my head back down onto my pillow, the light getting in through my curtains told me to stay awake, and that I wasn't allowed to return to sleep. I didn't have work till later on, it being a Saturday but i also was more frightened then i wanted to admit to return to sleep. I wasn't scared about the surroundings, that just made me curious. I was frightened to find out what i was supposed to be running from. Horror movies were easy, I loved them, but to be in a nightmare, always frightened the heck out of me.

"I heard stirring, whats up?" was I really that loud? So loud that Garry would have to come to my room and check up on me, i then felt bad. He was actually all dressed in his day clothes. Jeans and a black t-shirt.  
"I'm fine. Are you going to work now?" he looked down at himself and then tightened his lips. Some Saturdays we would just hang around the house all day, it was considered lazy and anti-social but we looked forward to it. "Yeah, i was also wondering if you, being such a great worker, would come in for a couple of hours. The phones have apparently been ringing crazy today" flattering would get him nowhere, but it was true in-fact. Some Saturdays or times when i would go into his work, more people became customers, I can be persuading I am told.  
"Yeah sure, what time is it now?" he checked his watch as i rubbed my face and climbed out of bed.  
"Now it is ten, and would you be able to work till three? Half three at the absolute latest!" I checked the work timetable on the other side of my room, i was due to start work at 4. I bit my lip as i realised i was working an eight hour shift, and it being a Saturday it was going to be jam packed full of people, no doubt about it. I sucked it up though, i feel like I eternally owe Garry, we're family and it is stupid but i feel forever in his debt for taking me in.  
"Okay, I'll be ready in half an hour" I scraped up a smile for him and he took it gladly, giving me one back and then leaving the room, i then heard him go downstairs and turn on the tv, for the next episode of come dine with me. Who didn't love a bit of that.

I was actually ready after twenty minutes. I showered for 7, left my hair down in all its wavy glory and then added a hint of eyeliner. Dark denim skinny jeans, ankle boots and a plain fitted red t-shirt, the outfit i always wore if I was going into Garry's store. And being smart and thinking ahead, i packed my work clothes into a bag and planned to get changed in the bathroom in Ark's. Pretty proud with myself, i met Gary in the hallway and we left the house. I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked to the company truck with him, as he stuck a company hat over my head and i let it stay there, may aswell get into the spirit of work hey?

Gar's hands was empty to say the least. It looked as if there was a zombie apocalypse, it was deserted. As we stepped into the store and i chucked my bag behind the front desk, i stared at Garry who was so obviously waiting for me to make a sarcastic comment about the lack of customers. But just as i opened my mouth he jumped in with "I did say the phones were going crazy! Not the store" Slumping into the stool behind the desk I felt the need to argue back a point.  
"Oh? Then why am I even here?" i raised eyebrows and he opened his mouth to speak then closed again, not knowing what to say. Eventually he came behind the desk and put his heavy hands on my shoulders. "You bring in customers, you're well liked around here. Besides, if you really didn't want to come in, you could've used the whole mind control against me." He released my shoulders and then sat next to me, engaging in an irritating tap on the desk. The tune he was making was going to be stuck in my head for the rest of that day.  
"I tried that once so you'd let Alex stay over. Remember?" he was thinking about it and then started to laugh, he remembered.  
"You weren't concentrating hard enough. You know that it only works properly if you put all your focus into it. and it was day time, so your whole half vampire side pretty much sucks during these hours."

"yeah, half vampire life sucks. Anyway! Were you going to continue about Carla lastnight? We got off topic." He did another sign to show he remembered what i was speaking about, this time he leaned forward very quick and yelled 'yeah!' in my face. It jolted me but i just smiled and waited for it. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to go out for a meal on Monday, us three? It would give you two a chance to meet and I'd really, really love it!" he was like an excited puppy.  
"no pressure then? Of course I will!" his face lit up but the bell to alert somebody entering the store rang.

"Harry!" he stood up and shouted as his old friend entered the store. I say old, all i mean is that, Harry is 70 years old and that is old in my books.  
"Oh Garry, haven't seen you in little over a month, how're you?" My uncle made his way from around the desk and hugged his old friend.  
"I'm not bad thanks, and how-"  
"Oh my goodness! This isn't Anna? I haven't seen her in so long." He then walked on over to me and leaned in, for what i was guessing as a kiss on the cheek, i happily let him do it. I knew who he was, and although I hadn't seen him in about a year and a half, I've known who he was since before the accident. His face was cold as it got closer, it sent a shiver down my spine, and his aged hands held onto mine. "You've turned into such a beautiful young lady, you'll be breaking hearts. Have you found anybody?" He laughed and turned a bit red, Garry listened in, curious as if he was going to find out something about me he didn't know.

"Not a chance, it's kind of a turn off, you know, my erm, non-human part of me?" he then showed an over-exaggerated shocked face and shook his head and i couldn't help but laugh and let a huge smile take over my face at his attempt to disagree.  
"Sweetheart, if anything, it makes you a heck more interesting with the rest of these people. If you were born in my day-"  
"okay! Can I help you with something Harry?" Garry butted in and began to lead Harry away, but not before Harry winked and had one last squeeze of my hand. It may sound stupid and corny but moments like those made me happy. Getting expensive things or going out to expensive places, not only doesn't make me as happy as i could be, but it makes me uncomfortable. Genuine people and comfort are what make my life a nicer place. Silly, corny Anna.

As he went off to deal with Harry, two men aged around 30 entered the store. I recognized them but don't know them well enough to know their names. "Hello, can I help you?" they acknowledged me and were reluctant to say what they wanted and then finally asked. "is Garry here ma'am?" they had the decency to call me ma'am and that was enough to make me get my uncle for them.  
"Garry, these men are asking for you." I said at an appropriate time, just as he left Harry with some examples of pipes to look at. He came over and shook the hands of these two men, who seemed to be into the whole construction or maybe plumbing business. I felt like a tiny weedy person amongst body builders in this store.

"Adam, stan, how can I help?" My uncle said.  
"Oh, we just came in to let you know of the new people in town. They've moved in on Wakefield and there will be a welcome party tomorrow night right outside at the tree, you up for it?" Wakefield was on the other side of town, but it wasn't a big town here so it was roughly a twenty minute walk tops? It wasn't an extremely populated street, infact there were only five houses there. They were big mansions though, I never really went over that area on my usual day though.

"You fancy dropping by tomorrow night?" I was deep in thought about the new neighbours. Were they those vampires from Ark's last night? Come to think of it, I had never seen them before, suddenly this party looked allot more gloomy, but who was I to say no and be rude.  
"Of course, what time does it start?" I finished at five tomorrow, but if the party started earlier I would be able to use it as an excuse to leave work early.  
"Oh, starts at eight, apparently they don't really like going out earlier than that. Apparently they're pretty weird, the parents and kid"  
"Weird?"  
"Yeah, they like to keep to themselves. Their son, is twenty five and even he is basically a hermit." In a town like this, that was weird, but I didn't want to look so involved with their business, so I changed direction of topic.  
"I should be off work by then, sounds-"  
"Oh no, local shops are to close at four, it is going to be huge, i guess they're friends of the council or something. I just know everybody is excited about the new people." This was all coming from Adam, I assumed he was Adam anyway. Stan was the quiet one and he just smiled and looked at the products around the shop, when he caught me examining him, he aimed a smile at me, and feeling awkward I tried my best to give a normal smile back.

"Okay, great, we'll be there around 6 to help out if you'd like?" Stan smiled once again.  
"That'd be great! See ya' tomorrow night!" he bellowed as he and his friend left the store. I turned to find that Harry was at the till with a few products, but as Garry took care of that, I got out a pen and paper and spent time drawing whatever came to mind.

As it finally reached half three, I realised there had been seven customers, including Harry and the pair Adam and Stan. Garry said sorry so many times before I left, sorry for getting me up early to go out to work with him and sorry for making me spend my Saturday in a shop. I had to reassure him as many times as he said sorry, and the amount of times was at an all time high but after giving him a high-five for the days 'work' I left for the incredibly long half a minute walk (not the sarcasm).

I was usually a happy person, ask anybody but even though I didn't work allot helping Garry, I felt grouchy or even over-worked when I reached Ark's, so much so that I didn't fancy socializing with my workers, and I'd feel bad for that later. The only thing that got the day was knowing I'd only be working four hours, and if I was lucky, or if Mark was feeling nice or if the customers were lacking due to this welcoming party, I'd get to leave even earlier.  
"Come on! It's a Saturday, are you forgetting Kate isn't working today?" Mark said in a raised tone as it struck 9pm.  
"What? Why isn't she here?" He followed me up to the bar, today was one of those days that just attracted the beer drinking crowd. Yippee.  
"her boyfriend broke up with her...again, they're sorting everything out, she said she isn't stable to work!" the noise level meant he had to shout practically at me, so I'd hear. Kate was forever having arguments with her boyfriend, and so her using this as a constant excuse annoyed me.  
"What! So freaking useless" I didn't mean it, but i was getting irritated. I poured out five glasses of beer for a group of 18 year olds out on an eighteenth birthday.  
"Happy birthday" the lack of enthusiasm I said with that was incredible and the group of boys raised their eye brows and drank their beer, not even a thank you was said and as I returned to the bar, Mark wasn't helping me improve my mood.

"atleast she is sorting out her issues, she isn't completely useless Anna!" we were both pouring drinks, but he did more yelling then drink pouring.  
"Maybe she should get rid of her boyfriend, there'd be nothing to fix!"  
he followed me around as I put the glasses all onto a tray.  
"Just because you can't have a relationship, doesn't mean others can't either!" the comment I was waiting for. Blaming my single life for my anger or little dislike I had towards Kate. I dropped a glass as I was packing the tray, and glared at Mark straight after.  
"You're an asshole!" I finally shouted and then stomped out.

I know I am not a child anymore, and stomping out and walking away from problems isn't the answer, but as I left from the backdoor and stood by the bins, it was the nicest I had felt all night. The noise all went, and i had thoughts too myself, and that is when I thought. I could control anybody I wanted too.

No, Anna, you don't want to do this do you? Do i. I thought to myself for so long about taking over somebody in there, and making them stay out of my way for a certain amount of time, or maybe even do work for me. It didn't seem like allot with my powers, but it's the best I can do. Having this ability isn't exactly amazing, but it certainly freaks people out.

"You know I didn't mean it." Mark was coming out from the building, slowly approaching me. At this point I was sat on a curb, my legs stretched out infront of me, i was pretty relaxed till he showed up.  
"no, I don't" I was stubborn, and he knew it, allot of people knew it, but it was also so very true. I never know when he is joking or being serious and previously, it didn't seem like a joking and fun atmosphere.  
"Please stop. Just come inside?".  
"Nice priorities, work before friendship. I like it."  
"You know that isn't how it works!" he came over to me, forgetting the slow and steady rule. He stood infront of me, arms crossed and I went up on my feet.  
"You keep telling me that I know these things! I honestly don't, I wish you'd just shut up already."  
He took a step back, i was fairly sure he was about to fight back, but then realized it would be a bad idea.  
"Maybe you should take the rest of tonight off, and tomorrow."  
"I can't rely on Garry for my money." I said with a sigh, it was true. We weren't poor or even close, but I earned money myself, it's the way I was raised, not only with my parents but with Garry also.

"well, work the rest of today and have tomorrow off. We have that welcome party anyway so it'd be pointless coming in." It was a reasonable offer, and our tones suggested we didn't speak to each other for the remainder of the night which is exactly what we did, avoid each other in all ways possible.

Lisa was working that night, so every once and a while she'd hit a smile or wave my way, she knew I was stressed, and so she didn't go further than body movements for me. The night dragged on as usual Saturday nights, it grew busier and busier, and then that is when he came in. A vampire entered Ark's and he stood out, like a flower amongst weeds.

**Okay, I know I said I would upload a new chapter everytime I got one positive review but I grew impacient and couldn't help it. This is the second Chapter and things start a faster pace after this moment. I am going to wait for a review now before uploading chapter 3, purely because I'd love feedback. Like I've said, I have many chapters already typed up as I began this story a while back. I am still writing it and am probably half way through the whole store and will happily post the chapters when I receive some feedback. ANYWAY - Who is this dazzling new vampire? How will the party tomorrow night go down for the town of Millbury?**


End file.
